The development in the field of solid state light sources, SSLs, has made it practicable and economical to replace traditional light sources, such as incandescent light lamps or fluorescent lamps, with SSLs based lamps for both indoor and outdoor lighting. Given their favorable energy efficiency and long lifespan, SSLs lamps are often considered more environmentally friendly than their traditional counter parts.
Today, SSLs lamps are available in various designs. Moreover, it is desirable to be able to orient SSL lamps in all possible orientations in space.
SSL lamps are less than 100% efficient. The heat that is generated during operation generally leads to temperatures that may deteriorate the system efficacy and may limit the lifetime of the SSLs and other components of the SSL lamps. Hence, heat from the SSLs of the SSL lamps need to be transferred away from the SSLs. One conventional way to do this is to use heat sinks. Another possibility is to form the SSL lamp as a heat pipe comprising a working fluid used for transferring heat from the SSLs. However, since it is desirable to be able to orient SSL lamps in any orientation in space great demands are put on the design of the heat pipe such that the working fluid may efficiently transfer heat away from the SSLs of the SSL lamp. Hence, there is a need for novel deigns of lamps comprising SSLs.